


something special

by TheLittleTrashCat



Series: love blossoms [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Characters Watching The Lion King (1994), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, HEHEHEHEHEHEHE, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicknames, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Popcorn, SO, Singing, Sleepovers, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warning: Deceit Sanders, [chokes from too much maniacal laughter], heh, hehe, hehehehe, hes not in it but his name is mentioned once and a reference to something he said, on acident, oop theres one (1) swear, yall now im craving popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Virgil isn't great with thing like relationships, romance, or good date ideas.Luckily, Roman will love anything he decides they should do.Probably.





	something special

Virgil sighed.

He was being ridiculous. He knew Roman cared about him, in fact he had expressed that fact several times before, on multiple occasions. There was no reason to be this anxious about a simple date.

Except, there was.

Virgil was Anxiety. He wasn't Creativity, like Roman, and he couldn't come up with wonderful acts of romance that swept you off your feet. His idea of romance was vastly different than what he was sure Roman's was, and he really, really didn't want to mess up. So he vowed to try his best, and so far, it had seemed to work.

Except this in particular was a time when he didn't know if his best would be enough.

Of course, he was probably overthinking things, and Roman would probably be fine with whatever, but no amount of logical reasoning would squash the tiny voice in the back of his head.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door and Virgil nearly jumped out of his skin, heart racing. He swore quietly and slid off his bed, walking across his room and gently tugging the door open.

Standing in front of the door was Roman, a blanket draped across his shoulders, dressed in maroon sleeping shorts with a golden crown on the left pocket and...

"Is that my shirt?"

Roman blushed. "Look, it was comfortable!" he defended.

Virgil shook his head. "You are something special."

"Hey!"

Virgil rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise, and he grabbed Roman by the wrist and yanked him behind him, pulling the door quickly. A second later, he heard a door open and the sound of footsteps walking past.

"That was sudden and unexpected," Roman grumbled, adjusting his glasses. Virgil just gave him a smirk.

"Sorry, just didn't want you to be seen in a compromising situation."

Roman sighed irritably. "Oh, whatever. What exactly are we doing, Emo Nightmare?"

"Well," Virgil began, leading Roman further into his room, "I thought that, we could have a sleepover."

"Oh!" Roman grinned, bouncing on his feet slightly, "That sounds flippin fantastic!"

Virgil held up his hand. "Wait, before you get all excited.."

Roman made a confused noise, and in response Virgil grabbed his hand and gently pulled him across his room towards his TV, where a pile of assorted blankets and pillows were.

"I thought that we could..make a blanket fort?"

Virgil jumped as Roman let out a loud squeal and tackled him with a hug. "That sounds amazing!" he shouted, giving him a tight squeeze before pulling away and bouncing on his feet. "Let's begin!"

With that, they were making a fort. Virgil dragged over his recliner and desk chair and positioned them at the edges of were Roman was arranging some of the pillows. Grabbing a blanket from the pile, Virgil draped it across the chairs, forming a roof over the freaking nest that Roman had built. Crawling under the roof, Virgil settled down next to Roman, who had buried himself in a pile of blankets. 

"Can you even breathe in there?" he asked, laughing.

Roman stuck his tongue out and Virgil laughed again, shaking his head. 

"You are ridiculous," he told him. 

"I try," Roman responded. Snorting, Virgil reached up and grabbed the remote, and as soon as he leaned back Roman snuggled up next to him. 

"How are you not having a heatstroke?" Virgil asked, clicking the TV on and turning it to Netflix. 

"I get chilly easily," Roman responded, snuggling closer to him.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Sir-Sings-A-Lot. What do you wanna watch?" 

"The Lion King!"

"Don't you mean...The _ Lyin' _ King?"

Roman giggled. "Yes, _ absolutely _."

Clicking onto The Lion King, Virgil was just about to settle down when Roman suddenly gasped. 

"What?" he asked. 

"We need popcorn!" Roman exclaimed, grinning. Virgil felt himself instinctively smile back at him. Roman's smile and laughter (when it was genuine) was infectious. 

Closing his eyes, Virgil concentrated, and reached out into his mind, and a second later two full bowls of popcorn appeared in front of him.

Roman let out and excited gasp. "Thank you!" he exlcamined, throwing his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Virgil felt a blush tear across his face as Roman grabbed his bowl and shoved a handful of kernels into his mouth. As the movie began to start, Virgil reached over tugged Roman free of his blankets. 

"Hey!" he protested. "Why did you you take me blankets from me?" 

"I wanna cuddle," Virgil responded, patting the spot next to him. Roman eagerly scooted next to him, resting his head on his chest, legs curled up. Virgil pulled a blanket over the both of them, just in time for the movie to start. 

Of course, they had to sing along to the opening song to the best of their abilities (they sounded terrible). After that, they watched the movie in silence, Virgil occasionally making a comment that made Roman giggle into his collar. They sung along to every song, and when Hakuna Matata came Roman sat up and started to dance along with his shoulders, a happy grin on his face. 

He looked adorable.

Of course Virgil joined him, and the following duet was a happy memory he was sure he was never going to forget. 

When the credits started to role, Roman yawned beside him. 

"You falling asleep already?" Virgil teased. 

Roman responded by smacking him on the shoulder with a pillow. "Shut up, Nightmare-Without-The-Christmas." 

Virgil inhaled sharply, eyebrows narrowing. "Oh you did not." 

Roman smirked. 

Virgil grabbed the pillow next to him and smacked Roman in the face.

Roman squeaked, and when the pillow fell away from his face he had such an astonished expression on his face that Virgil burst out laughing. 

"You jerk!" Roman cried, smacking him in the shoulder again. Still cackling, Virgil halfheartedly hit him back.

Roman grumbled something under his breath. "Oh, shut up!" he shouted, throwing a pillow at him. 

Virgil shut up immediately, letting out an evil cackle that Deceit would have been proud of. "You fool! You've gotten rid of your only weapon. Prepare to die!" 

With that, Virgil tackled Roman to the ground, smacking him in the face with a pillow repeatedly. 

"S-s-stoooop!" Roman said in between giggles. 

"Only if you admit defeat!"

"Never!" Roman cried, hand shooting out to something beside him. 

"Oh, sh-" Virgil is cut off by getting smacked in the face. 

Roman shoved him off his lap, letting out a cry of victory. "Ahah! I have the high ground now!" he shouted, a wide grin on his face. Virgil had his own grin on his face as he scrambled back, barely managing to dodge Roman's lunged attack. Seizing his chance, Virgil raised his pillow over his shoulders and smacked him in the back.

Roman fell to the side with a loud, "Oomph!" 

"Ahah! I am victorious!" Virgil cried. "I have defeated the king in fair combat! I am now the ruler of this land!"

Roman giggled, and Virgil smacked him. "He is dead! Dead, I tell you!"

Virgil saw Roman try to fight his wide, lopsided grin, but he failed and let out another adorable giggle. Virgil couldn't help but let out a giggle of his own, dramatically collapsing over Roman. 

"Oh how it pained me to best him! For thou was too cute to be killed!" Virgil's grin grew even more when Roman giggled again, and at this point he was sure his face was going to split in half.

"Oh, how I shall mourn him forever!" he cried, sliding his body over Roman's so they were spooning. He buried his face into Roman's neck, inhaling slowly.

"And he shall mourn his betrayal," Roman said solemnly. Virgil gasped and sat up, Roman following him. 

"What's this? Has the lord become a...ghost?!" 

Roman nodded sagely. "Indeed, I have. It is a terrible tragedy that has befallen me, but I cannot deny that you have bested me." 

There was a moment of silence, and when they made eye contact, they burst out laughing. 

After calming down (mostly) Virgil asked. "You wanna head to bed?"

Roman nodded like a bobble head, and Virgil stood up and scooped him into his arms. Roman let out a squeak of surprise and wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck. 

"Warm me before you do that, Emo Nightmare!" he exlcamined. 

"Nah," Virgil replied, smirking. 

Roman gasped. "How dARE yo-" 

Virgil dropped him on his bed, effectively cutting him off. Roman let out a few grumbles, but slid under the covers next to him anyways. Reaching over, Virgil pulled Roman's glasses off and set them on the nightstand, clicking the lamp off, bathing the room in darkness. Roman cuddled closer to him, letting out a contented sigh. 

After that, it was quiet, until Virgil heard the sound of quiet snoring, and he almost laughed. When they had first shared a bed, he had been worried that Roman would be a loud snorer, but as it turned out, his snores weren't very loud at all. 

On the other hand, according to Roman, Virgil snored so loudly that when Roman woke up in the middle of the night one day his half asleep brain had thought that there was something hiding in the shadows and had woken him up in tears. Virgil had laughed so hard he fell out of bed, and Roman promptly kicked him out of his room and didn't talk to him the entire next day. 

Roman, however, talked in his sleep. It was just mumbled nonsense, mostly, but one time Virgil had held an entire conversation with him. It was a very weird conversation. 

He just so happened to be doing that right now. 

"Virgil?" Roman muttered sleepily.

"Yeah?" he responded, amused. 

"I love you." 

... 

Oh. 

Oh, _ shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe


End file.
